


Love Doves

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Marti and Loni make love for the first time...RP fic.





	Love Doves

Marty Breaks smiled at her young girlfriend, 17 year old Loni Lane, as they walked hand in hand through the woods.

"I'm so glad your parents let you come out with me today..."

She said leaning over and gently kissing Loni. Loni blushed but smiled. 

"I had to beg..."

She murmured, mewing softly into the kiss even as she responded. Marty smiled.

"You always were good at begging..."

She teased softly. Loni blushed and shivered. 

"Yes ma'am." 

Marty smiled.

"See what I mean."

She murred and kissed Loni again. Loni giggled softly, returning the kiss shyly all the same. Marty murmured softly and gently cupped her young girlfriend’s ass in her hands. Loni murred softly. 

"Like that sweet girl?"

"Yes ma'am."

Marty murred and began to caress her ass. Loni blushed and murred softly. Marty purred softly.

"Sweetie.... I.......I want your innocence."

She purred softly in Loni's ear. Loni gasped, but kissed Marty quickly, her voice gentle. 

"It always was yours to take."

Marty purred and gently pushed Loni back up against the closet Tree and began to kiss her a lot, lot more deeply and hotly. Lori murred softly, a little wantonly. 

"You like that sweetheart? You like when I'm masterful with you?"

"Oh yes ma'am."

Marty purred.

"Then you'll love this...."

She murred and reached up and yanked Loni's t-shirt up over her breasts exposing her bra to her. Loni mewed softly, suddenly just a little shy. Marty smiled.

"So cute when you blush..."

"Thank you ma'am."

Marty smiled and began to lick the tops of Loni's breasts that her bra didn't cover. Loni mewed softly. Marty kept licking while her fingers toyed with the bra's clasp. Loni continued to mew, moving to make access to the bra's clasp easier. Marty smirked softly as she kept licking. She quickly undid Loni's bra. Loni once again continued to mew. Marty purred and gently pulled the bra away from Loni's body and admired her breasts. Loni blushed but waited. 

"Such cute, perky breasts..."

"And all yours..."

Marty smiled.

"Are they now...."

She teased softly and reached out and teasingly but gently pinched Loni's nipples. 

"Yes ma'am."

Loni mewed, yelping at the pinching.

"Will you do whatever I tell you to?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Then strip off baby girl and start touching yourself for my viewing pleasure."

Loni mewed and quickly did so. Marty smiled and watched her.

"I'm such a bitch to you..."

She cooed teasingly.

"I make you do such naughty things just for my own amusement and pleasure."

"I... like it."

Marty smiled and came over to her. She kissed her hotly on the lips.

"Ready baby girl?"

She asked softly, her hand slowly trailing down Loni' stomach, then towards her clit. 

"Yes ma'am."

Marty smiled and began to gently push into Loni. Soon Loni cried out, barely hiding her meek whimper of pain. 

"Oh baby girl..."

Marty murmured, kissing her forehead softly.

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay... carry on... please."

Marty purred.

"My sweet little woman."

She said putting emphasis on the 'woman'. She then began to set a slow, gentle and loving pace. Loni mewed, coming apart seconds later.


End file.
